Obstension
by Cleisdyne
Summary: —tekanan yang terus bertambah dan bertambah. AU. Warning; verbal abuse, strong language, crack pair.


**Important explanation: **I like this pairing (Naoi x Yuri) since I watched an Angel Beats eps 6 (or 7 maybe, I don't really remember) when Naoi was trying to hypnotize Yuri, but failed because of Otonashi. Yea, _crack pair_. I'm a crack pairing shipper. So if you don't like/can't stand Naoi x Yuri, I reccomend you not to read this story. You might hate this. Also, **Obstension **contains **verbal abuse and strong language **(rate T). **I've warned you, 'kay?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Angel Beats © Jun Maeda (as the story creator).**

**Obstension © The Merli-sided of Arsa Stanleia, ****Gowyie****.**

—_it's going higher and higher._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selalu dimulai dari sebuah paksaan.

Pergelangan tangan_nya _dicengkeram keras-keras, lalu diri_nya _terdorong oleh dua lengan kurus tapi bertenaga itu hingga menabrak pintu lemari. Dentuman keras mengisi rongga kosong dalam ruangan tersebut, tapi dimensi tempat_nya _berpijak tak bergeming. Ia mampu merasakan rambut _magenta _milik_nya _ditarik oleh jari-jari yang sebelumnya telah ternoda ratusan liter darah. Beberapa helai rontok. Terbang tertiup angin _air conditioner _yang membekukan ruang antar mereka. Kulit kepala_nya _terasa perih, tapi tak ada waktu untuk memeriksa apakah bagian itu berdarah atau tidak.

Karena gelombang paksaan berlanjut ke babak dua.

Diri_nya _terseret dalam pelukan penuh kesakitan yang mengunci tubuh_nya. _Kaku. Serupa boneka kayu yang digerakkan dengan tali. Ia akan bergerak sesuai perintah. Dan ia harus berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan sekecil apapun perubahan di layar wajah_nya, _agar ia tak dimatikan lagi oleh sang Tuan secara sembarangan. Paksaan-paksaan itu selalu diiringi dengan kalimat berulang-ulang dan berkesinambungan, menciptakan gema dari telinga kiri sampai ujung telinga kanan_nya. _Ia menatap keadaan_, _merasakan ada kekacauan yang menyusup di sumsum tulang_nya. _Seperti ditekan, dibenamkan dalam pasir hisap yang hangat. Nafas_nya _diserap oleh sel kerucut dan batang di balik bola mata sang Tuan, meninggalkan tubuh_nya _dengan kehampaan.

Ia tahu betul, pria ini adalah produk _kegilaan _manusia. Dipak dalam kotak bening serupa boneka, dihiasi dengan kerlap-kerlip kertas kado. Namun ternyata bagian dalamnya mengeriput terkena tetesan air hujan asam.

Hatinya tertawa.

Sungguh lucu manusia seperti pemuda dengan bayangan hijau yang sedang menari-nari di balik punggung_nya _ini. Tidakkah mereka lihat bahwa diri mereka telah gemuk oleh beratus-ratus kaleng kemunafikan? Tidakkah mereka lihat bahwa diri mereka telah diracuni oleh jutaan jarum obsesi?

Kini ia _benar-benar _tertawa. Mengeluarkan semua kegilaan yang juga menempel pada otak_nya. _Kemudian tawa itu tersumpal oleh gulungan kertas koran, lengkap dengan ketikan-ketikan politik yang tertera di atasnya. Tenggorokan_nya _terganjal. Ia berusaha meninju orang yang memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam mulut_nya, _yaitu sang Tuan sendiri. Mereka akan terus berseteru seperti itu, sampai sang Tuan menekan tombol _OFF, _membuat_nya _jatuh berguling ke lantai marmer dengan suara dentum yang sama seperti gelombang siksaan pertama.

Ia tak merasa sakit. Karena kulit_nya_ telah terlapisi oleh plastik campuran seperti pada boneka _Barbie. _

"Sialan!"

Sang Tuan mengutuki diri_nya. _Membanting tubuh_nya _kembali ke tanah, menciptakan irama ketukan yang semakin meningkat frekuensinya. Ia diam. Sunyi. Membisu—dan dipaksa untuk menjadi bisu. Helaian _magenta _rontok lagi, kali ini ikut masuk ke dalam kerongkongan_nya _karena gerakan tangan sang Tuan yang tak sabar.

"Tidak lucu, Yuri."

Pria tersebut mengucapkan nama_nya _dengan nada merendahkan.

"Memang tidak lucu, Ayato."

Pembuluh darah pipi_nya _tiba-tiba melebar karena pukulan yang menghujam daerah itu, menghentikan laju gerak_nya._

"Kau tak berhak untuk berbicara seperti itu," Ayato menudingkan sebuah jari telunjuk ke dahi Yuri_, _kemudian menekan kepala_nya _agar kembali sejajar dengan bidang datar. "Naoi-_dono._"

Sudah berkali-kali Ayato Naoi mengoreksi hal tersebut, tapi entah mengapa ingatan Yuri berlaku jangka pendek saja. Amnesia berulang-ulang. Menanggapi kesan kasar Ayato, ia pun tetap tak bergerak, menunggu detik-detik terbunuh dalam lempengan kebosanan. Tubuh_nya _masih seperti robot, hanya merespon rumus-rumus perintah dan teriakan.

Dan serupa dengan yang sudah-sudah, Ayato menggebrak bahu_nya _di atas permukaan keras. _Meluncurkan retakan baru di tulang belakang Yuri. _Wajah Ayato Naoi terlihat begitu berang, tapi pada detik yang sama, seringai lebar tersulam di bibir tipis tersebut.

Karena sang Tuan tahu, sel kehidupan Yuri telah hancur sejak lama. Sehingga dia mampu untuk menurunkan Yuri ke bawah kendalinya, dikekang oleh kerangkeng fisiologis dan ancaman sederhana.

"Gadis sialan," Ayato berbisik di telinga Yuri yang tetap terdiam walaupun sendi-sendi_nya _terasa patah menjadi dua. "Kau masih tetap menunggu anak tengil itu untuk membawa_mu _keluar dari genggamanku? Kau sendiri yang tak pernah merasa puas atas pencapaianmu."

Ia mampu merasakan leher_nya _terkunci oleh borgol jari-jari Ayato yang pucat, memain-mainkan oksigen yang masuk-keluar tenggorokan_nya._

"Huh_._"

Beberapa detik pandangan_nya _kehilangan fokus, terganggu karena tindakan brutal Ayato. Namun tiba-tiba, cekikan tersebut digantikan dengan sebuah dekapan. Rasa benci menguap bersama kapur barus, menghasilkan kerinduan yang terekspos.

"Tapi karena kebodohanmu itulah, aku melakukan semua _ini."_

Yuri merasa diri_nya_ terangkat ke udara, sebelum jatuh kembali dalam ayunan tangan kokoh milik Ayato. Ada suatu tanda terbentuk di pipi_nya _yang tadi sempat diserang pemuda itu. Suatu tanda yang membekas di sudut robekan hati Yuri.

"Aku ingin kau melihat hal-hal yang sudah kau lewatkan selama ini, Yuri."

Sejumput _magenta _dalam genggaman. Melayangkan wangi khas yang penuh dengan kegelisahan.

* * *

—_am i insane?_

* * *

Bundar berputar.

_Ka-ching._

Bunyinya merdu, mirip dengan suara-suara kasino yang mengubah nada-nada keharaman menjadi permainan kelas atas. Namun tangan_nya _tak mampu meraih benda itu, karena sekarang, mereka sedang dikekang oleh sang Tuan dalam genggaman kristal. Sang Tuan hanya menyodorkan tabung metalik tersebut ke mulut_nya _sejenak, kemudian menariknya kembali. Ia hanya sempat menyesap ujung dari tajamnya _sarsaparilla_ yang bercampur dengan tawarnya air.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak, Naoi-_dono._"

"Bagus," Ayato Naoi menepuk dan mengusap-usap kepala_nya_. Kemudian ia meneguk isi tabung metalik tersebut sendirian, menimbulkan bunyi 'glagakgluguk' yang terdengar sangat jelas. Sebagian dari cairan itu turun dari celah bibir Ayato, menggariskan jejak di dagu dan lehernya. Tangan_nya _refleks menyentuh jejak cair itu, menghapusnya perlahan. _Seringaian serigala kembali muncul, berusaha menakut-nakuti Kerudung Merah._

_Masih sisa setengah, _Ayato menggoyang-goyangkan tabung tersebut. Dilirknya iris hijau laut yang menatap langit-langit dengan kosong, sekosong jiwa dan pikiran pemilik_nya. _

_Penawaran?_

"...atau kau mau menghabiskannya, Yuri?"

Pandangan satu titik Yuri beralih pada Ayato, yang menyodorkan minuman tepat di depan mata_nya, _sembari tersenyum kecil.

_Senyum kecil?_

Namun Yuri tak pernah curiga.

Seperti yang telah diberitahukan, Yuri selalu menderita amnesia ringan. Ingatan jangka pendek, yang membuat_nya _tidak ingat lagi segala perlakuan lama dari Ayato sang Tuan.

"Kalau Naoi-_dono _mengizinkan."

"Heh, tentu saja aku mengizinkan—"

Ayato menempelkan kaleng itu di bibir bawah Yuri, kemudian memiringkannya dengan cepat, sehingga seluruh bagian atas kaleng terbenam dalam mulut gadis itu.

"—imbisil."

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Yuri agak gelagapan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali sunyi dan menelan seluruh _sarsaparilla _tersebut. Mata_nya _kini berpindah-pindah dari wajah Ayato, beralih ke kaleng, kemudian kembali lagi, terus seperti itu. _Kembali tak fokus. _Yuri menggeliat gelisah, tapi telapak tangan Ayato menahan tulang rusuk_nya._

"Rasanya memang enak. Iya 'kan Yuri?" lidah Ayato menjulur keluar, menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Ya, Naoi-_dono._"

Wajah itu, ekspresi itu, jawaban itu... Ayato tahu tekanan di dalam otaknya terus bertambah, menginginkan perasaan yang sama terus menerus. _Obsesi tak pernah terlupakan. Obsesi akan seluruh elemen yang membentuk partikel manusia bernama Yuri. Obsesi terliarnya. Obsesi yang menyesatkan ia ke dalam semak berduri._

"Kau mau merasakannya lagi, Yuri? Tapi kujamin, yang ini lebih enak daripada _sarsaparilla _tadi." _Kau bisa merasakannya di dalam dirimu, _Ayato menambahkan dalam hati.

Dada Yuri naik-turun sementara ia berusaha menormalkan kembali nafas_nya_, namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Boleh, Naoi-_dono. _Kalau Anda mengizinkan."

Suara bantingan dan sumpah serapah kembali mengisi kehampaan balok berpenghuni tersebut.

* * *

—_ah?_

* * *

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi... tadi..."

"Oh, tadi ada gangguan sedikit pada sistem listrik kami, yang menyebabkan alat-alat tak berfungsi sementara. Maafkan kami atas kelalaian ini, tapi Yuri Nakamura tetap dalam kondisi stabil."

_Siapa? Siapa yang memanggil nama_nya?

Wajah. Lebih dari satu.

Lalu ada warna. _Pink. _Biru. Putih. Ungu—mirip dengan rambut_nya_? Cokelat kemerahan. _Ugh, seperti kotak berisi krayon warna-warni._

"Yuri-channn~"

"Sst! Yui, kau berisik sekali! Dia sedang istirahat!"

"Hei, kalian berdua ini!"

_Familiar. Tapi siapa...?_

Fokus... Fokus... Fokus... Fo—ah! Ia ingat sekarang. Pecahan kristal menusuk otak_nya, _merusak sebagian kesadaran dan kemampuan_nya _untuk bergerak. _Lalu darah_. Darah dari hidung, mulut, dan telinga. _Teriakan. _Air. Terpeleset...?

_Tunggu dulu. Ada yang kurang?_

Hijau. Yuri pernah melihat hijau gelap di salah satu kepingan_nya._ Tapi tak ada hijau seperti itu diantara mereka. Hijau gelap yang ia kenal mengandung rasa brutal dan sakit yang luar biasa, dan juga menyetrum_nya_ dengan listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Na..."

Erangan itu membuat mereka menoleh, orang-orang yang Yuri rasa adalah sahabat-sahabat_nya, _meski gudang memori_nya _tak bisa melengkapi _jigzaw puzzle_ mengenai mereka.

Gadis berambut putih maju, bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Yuri?" Mata emasnya menyelidik. _Mata emas... mata elang._

"Na... Naoi... _dono—?"_

Mereka terpaku. Diam seperti batu. Ekspresi bahagia runtuh. Terpasang papan yang mencantumkan kekagetan serta keresahan. Tiba-tiba saja Yuri tahu mengapa mereka seperti _itu._ Ada konspirasi. Kesepakatan gelap. _Mereka pasti punya alasan. Mereka pasti punya keterangan._

_Warna hijau. _

Yuri bisa merasakannya sekarang, bahwa ia begitu menginginkan obsesi hijau yang sama. Hijau gelap Ayato Naoi. _North Pole _dari diri_nya. _Sepersepuluh _pixel _penyusun gambaran hati_nya._ _Ayato Naoi pasti ada. Pasti ada. _

"NAOI-_dono!_ Kalian tahu di mana dia berada, 'kan?!" sengit Yuri di balik masker oksigen yang mulai membuatnya gerah. Dan ia sangat ingin tertawa saat itu. _Tertawa—seperti tawa puas dari Ayato, tawa sedih, tawa bahagia, atau tawa bingung? _

"Hahahaha, bisa-bisanya kalian membodohiku! Jangan pura-pura! Naoi-_dono _ada di sini, bukan? Kalian pasti menyembunyikannya! Kalian menyembunyikannya darikuuuu!"

"Yurippe?!"

"Yuri_-chan!_"

"Cepat panggil dokter, Hinata!"

Yuri tersenyum getir. _Gila, _kata_nya _dalam hati. _Mereka menjebakku dalam situasi seperti ini, agar aku mau percaya dengan mereka!_

"YURI! BERHENTILAH—"

Yuri mulai tak tahan. Tangan_nya _bergerak dengan gesit, menyentakkan semua selang infus dan peralatan lainnya. Masker oksigen terlepas, jatuh ke tanah tanpa suara. Kepalan tangan_nya _menghantam sebagian dari warna-warni yang sempat menghiasi pikiran_nya _di masa lalu. Ia terus menendang, meninju, membanting, sama seperti yang Ayato Naoi lakukan pada_nya. _Ia belajar pada Naoi-_dono_nya, pada orang yang ia anggap sebagai Tuan, pada orang yang meletakkan baterai rusak ke dalam kepribadian_nya._

"AYATO! AYATO NAOI! HAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN GILA! KALIAN BOHONG! KALIAN PALSU!"

Derap langkah.

Tusukan kecil.

_Brugh._

Berputar. Suara _ka-ching _lagi.

Cahaya. Silau. Bukan dari lampu.

"_Y-Yuri?"_

Ia terkesiap. Terbaring di atas sesuatu yang jernih dan tembus pandang. _Tunggu... mengapa semuanya putih? _Ia mencoba untuk mendudukkan diri_nya, _tapi rasa sakit melumpuhkan sisi kanan_nya._ _Sebelumnya tak pernah ada rasa sakit. Sebelumnya, ia tak punya indra peraba._

Tapi mengapa...?

"_Yuri, maafkan aku."_

Pelukan. _Ayato Naoi_.

Sehangat pemanas ruangan di kamar_nya _dulu.

"_Aku yang terobsesi. Aku yang seharusnya gila. Aku yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Bukan kamu._"

"—ah?"

Wangi. Wangi vanili yang bercampur dengan _rosemary... _terbang masuk ke dalam cilia di dalam hidung_nya. _Angin sepoi-sepoi. Menerpa segenggam _magenta _dan setangkup hijau gelap. Suatu kenyamanan yang aneh, yang tak pernah ia terima sebelumnya. Di mana sebenarnya ia berada dan mengapa orang _ini _kembali untuk_nya... _Yuri tak tahu.

Yuri merasa aneh. _Aneh._ Tapi juga tenang. Ia yakin, takkan ada lagi pukulan, teriakan, atau bantingan yang sama. Tak perlu plester atau perban di kantong lagi. _Tak perlu menelan rambut lagi. _Ia hanya butuh istirahat. Mungkin setelah bangun dari tidur_nya _nanti, Ayato Naoi dan segala sesuatu akan berubah normal.

"Aku mengantuk, Ay—Naoi-dono."

"_Ayato. Tidak ada Naoi-_dono._"_

"Ayato." Yuri mengulang nama itu kembali, memutarnya di alam imajiner sembari menyerapnya. Merangkai susunan huruf itu untuk memompa udara_nya_. "Aku... ingin tidur, Ayato."

"_Aku juga."_

"Selamat tidur."

"_Hn."_

Kecupan di dahi Yuri terasa begitu menyejukkan. Lalu samar. Gelap yang samar. Kemudian hilang.

* * *

Dua buah selimut tertutup. Di sebuah kamar sederhana. Berdampingan. Dua perawat yang serba _up-to-date _melintas.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" salah satunya bertanya, kemudian menatap sekilas ke arah ruangan tersebut.

"Orang yang sebelah kiri ini tertabrak mobil ketika melarikan diri saat polisi mengejarnya atas tuduhan penganiayaan dan pelecehan. Seorang pemuda paruh baya," cerita perawat kedua yang bertubuh agak pendek, "Sedangkan yang di kanan, kabarnya 'kekasih' dari pemuda tersebut. Sebenarnya dia sempat selamat dari siksaan pacarnya dan dirawat di sini sebelum kau kembali dari cuti, tapi dia berubah gila dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

Perawat pertama mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan lagi, dan beralih topik membahas sinema elektronik yang sama -sama mereka gemari.

Rambut hijau yang menyembul dari salah satu selimut hanya terdiam. Begitu juga helaian _magenta _di sebelahnya.

* * *

**_#np: Obsession — Innerpartysystem_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**—**al finale**.**_


End file.
